miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
James "Sonny" Crockett (Film)
James "Sonny" Crockett (played by Colin Farrell, b. 1970) is a Detective of the Miami-Dade Police Department and an undercover detective in the Organized Crime Bureau - Vice Division in the film adaptation of the Miami Vice television series. Crockett is charismatic and flirtatious, and while his presentation may seem unorthodox to the untrained eye, procedurally he is dedicated to his job and determined to succeed. He is the partner of Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs. Life before Vice Little is known about this rendition of Crockett before he joined the Vice team, as the film's director Michael Mann intentionally kept the movie devoid of back-stories so that it could focus solely on the undercover operation and not get bogged down with exposition. Even Crockett's origins are not defined, to the point where it is not even stated whether he is Miami-born, like his television series counterpart, or whether he comes from another part of the United States. It is not even known if he spent time in the military at any point prior to his becoming a police officer, although as his alter-ego Burnett's backstory (as narrated by Trudy in the film) includes a stint in the military, it is reasonable to assume Crockett has some military experience in real life. Career In Vice Crockett initially acts as security on the operation to bust Neptune at The Mansion, eventually having to prevent Tubbs attacking the pimp when they observe him beating one of his girls. Crockett is also the man Alonzo Stevens contacts to confess his betrayal of the FBI team he was informing, leading to the involvement of his Vice team in the subsequent operation to bring down José Yero and his cartel. Crockett and the other Vice officers use their informant Nicholas to help secure their involvement with Yero's people, and also target Yero's current transporters, stealing their shipments and destroying their equipment to discredit them. They eventually go to work for Yero, only to find out subsequently that he is merely a middleman, and that his organization is really run by Arcángel de Jesús Montoya from South America. Despite the operation initially running smoothly, cracks begin to appear when Crockett falls for Isabella, Montoya's accountant, leading to Crockett's attitude becoming increasingly reckless and combative, a fact even Tubbs notes with some concern. Ultimately though, Crockett's devotion to his duty outweighs his strong feelings for Isabella, and once Yero and his men have been taken down he sneaks Isabella away, secretly sending her to Cuba knowing they if she stays he would have no choice but to arrest her. Vehicles Crockett drives a gunmetal grey 2004 Ferrari F430 Spider in the film, seen when he chases down his informant Alonzo Stevens on a Miami freeway. He also owns a white 2006 MTI 40 Series powerboat for when he requires fast transportation across the water that surrounds Miami. Weapons Crockett carries a Strayer Voight Infinity TIKI 1911 in .45 ACP in the movie. Some of the major components of the pistol are reportedly manufactured out of titanium (hence the TItitanium-KI moniker). This model is no longer in production, but when new it cost in the neighborhood of $6,000. Given its price, rarity and high-tech construction, its a perfect fit for an undercover vice cop who poses as a well-to-do drug runner. Crockett also uses a SIG SG 552 assault rifle when he needs more firepower, and sneaks an M67 hand grenade past José Yero's bodyguards during their initial meeting in Haiti. Category:Film characters Category:Police officers